Superstar Tris
by bezzybethy
Summary: Tris is a world-wide famous popstar and she moves to Chicago to meet a boy who reminds her of someone from her past. Who is he? Fourtris because I love them too much to break them up!
1. A New Life?

**A/N: Hi guys this is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it :) I read way too many so I thought I should give it a go. Please leave a review with some constructive criticism.**

**Just thought as a quick summary;**

**Tris is a pop-star and Tobias is a fan but no-one knows that he is Marcus' son (President) apart from his friends (Zeke, Uriah, Will, Christina). Sorry but I'm Scottish and know NOTHING about America *blushes* oops xx**

Tris POV

_Time to lay claim to the evidence_

_Fingerprints sold me out_

_But our footprints washed away from the docks downtown_

_It's been getting late for days_

_And I think myself deserving of a little time off_

_We can kick it here for hours_

_And just mouth off about the world_

_And how we know it's going straight to hell_

My alarm goes off, waking me up. All Time Low, you don't get much better. When I finally clamber out of bed I can tell that there is something different but I can't quite put my finger on it.

Peace and quiet. I can't remember the last time I woke up to nothing outside apart from the wind in the trees. I just moved from Florida to Chicago and the press don't know where I am yet. Just you wait though.

After I get dressed in a pair of denim shorts with opaque tights, a pink tank top and my denim jacket, I head downstairs to grab a raspberry muffin before heading off to my new school, Dauntless High.

It's only a five minute drive from my new home, 4106 Divergent Road, to my new school. I hop into my onyx Nissan Juke and reverse out the driveway.

Tobias POV

I shoot upright in my bed. Today's the day. Today is when _she_ comes. I have had a massive crush on her since I first heard her voice on the radio during an interview. Once I googled her, I would never forget that radiant face.

*****Page Break*****

Tris fucking Prior is coming to Divergent High. What if I am in one of her classes? I won't be able to speak, she'll think that I am some weird kid with problems. _Breathe. _

Tris POV

I arrive at school 15 minutes early so that I can get my locker number and class schedule. I walk into the front office, I died my hair and eyebrows back to my natural colour so that hopefully not too many people will recognise me. And thankfully, it works. No-one stops me and I walk through the office door.

"Um, hi. I'm new today. Tris Prior." I stutter, not quite knowing what to say.

"Oh hi there! I nearly didn't recognise you. I'm Tori and if I'm right, I think I will be teaching you in some classes. Here's you class lists and your locker number and code is at the top of the sheet at the front there. Hope you manage to find your way around ok." She finishes with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks."


	2. School Life

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for the positive reviews (you know who you are 3) sorry that this is kinda short and I'm going my some of my teachers but here is the second chapter xx**

Tris POV

_Locker Number: 1646_  
_Locker Code: 4610_  
_1: Physical Education - Amar_  
_2: Science - Jeanine_  
_Break_  
_3: Advanced Higher Art and Design - Tori_  
_4: Higher Maths - Dierdre_  
_5: Higher Maths - Dierdre_  
_Lunch_  
_6: Advanced Higher Music - Tori_  
_7: Advanced Higher English - Iain_

Well that's not a horrible timetable. I can't help but let my mind wander to think about why they all go by there first names, weird.

The bell to signal the start of the day wakes me up and I make my way to the P.E. block which sits separately from the rest of the school. When I walk through the double doors I am blocked by a sea of bodies. Oh, the joys of being small, not! I finally make my way to the front and I am greeted by a friendly looking man, but not someone that you want to mess around with. I think that we will get along just fine.

Easy. All we have to do is a 1.5 mile run. Guess someone is gonna be bored for 30 minutes after I finish.

The run is easy but I think I need to be careful, one of the guys is also a pretty fast runner. While I am looking over my shoulder he looks up and I am lost in those blue eyes. Before I know it, he come to a halt beside me, and OMG, he is fucking gorgeous!

Tobias POV

Jesus can this girl in front of me run. Suddenly she stops and I wonder if she is okay. No, I can't do this. The girl that stops, that beautiful blonde girl. It's Tris Prior.

I'm lost for words as she looks at me then runs off. What am I gonna do?

"Four! Four, whats wrong? Why did you stop?" Zeke yells as he comes up behind me. Zeke is my best friend and knows who I am but he also knows to not call me by my real name when we are in school or in public.

"Dude, did you see who that new girl is that's in front? That's Tris Prior!"

Tris POV

I can't seem to open my mouth to speak. Instead I turn and start to run the last 100m. As I am getting changed I take a look at my timetable to see that I have Science next. Fun.

*Time Skip to Lunch*

At lunch I realise that I have no-one to sit with until, as I am queueing, I hear a fast voice behind me and a tap on my shoulder.

"Hi there. I'm Christina and I haven't seen you 'round here before. Are you new? Well either way you can come and sit with me and my friends. We are over there by the windows in the corner. Bye!" She sounds as if she is about to burst or something.

I grab my lunch; a bottle of water, a chicken sandwich and a piece of chocolate cake and hesitantly make my way over to the rowdy table that I was directed to by Christina? I think that's her name anyway. I _almost_ do as she told me. I am sitting two tables away, by myself, with some other seniors that I don't know at the other end. I feel another tap on my right shoulder and I turn to see no-one in particular but when I turn to the other side, that boy with the gorgeous blue eyes sits down in front of me.

"Hi. I do believe that you are new here. I'm Four." He holds his hand out for me to shake it and I lightly place my fingers into his strong grasp.

"Hey, I'm Tris. Nice to finally meet someone!" I can hear my own nerves in my voice.

"So what do you have next? I have Music with Tori."

"Hey, same! Mind if I walk with you, I don't really know my way around yet." I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks, needing to colour them.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading and maybe there will be a reveal in the next chapter *squeal* love you all xx**


	3. Help Me

Tris POV

We walk together through the busy halls when suddenly I can feel long fingers lacing themselves through mine and I look down to see that the hand that holds mine belongs to Four. We say nothing as the halls become even more claustrophobic and bodies awkwardly press against mine from all directions.

Four tugs against my hand and I stumble in the direction that he pulls me and I make it to the door frame of a classroom. I am blinded by the sunshine that beats through the wall of windows opposite me. When my sight returns I an see the dark mass of the grand piano and the thin frame of the harp and so many more beautiful instruments suspended from the wall in various groups.

Four gestures to me to take the seat next to him and I do, while I walk I take in the beauty of my surroundings and I am left in awe. He can see this on my face and he grins widely, showing his pure white teeth. It makes me even happier to see him smile with no holding back, only pure joy painting a picture across his face.

Our teacher walk across the threshold and I look up to see Tori from the office an I remember her saying that I am in some of her classes.

"Right now everyone, thank you. Today you will be singing so that I can assess your skills and recommend you for competitions within and without the school. First up, and because your new, Tris please make your way to the mic in the middle of the room." Tori announces to the class.

_Shit._ Is all that runs through my mind. People will find out about me, they will know who I am. I should have known better than to think that I could start a normal life. never again will I wake up to the sound of nothing. Well, goodbye privacy. I walk up to the microphone after picking a song on the karaoke machine attached to the computer.

_If I was not myself_  
_And you were someone else_  
_I'd say so much to you_  
_And I would tell the truth_  
_'Cause I can hardly breathe_

_When your hands let go of me_  
_The ice is thinning out_  
_And my feet brace themselves_

_I'm there in the water_  
_Still looking for ya_  
_I'm there in the water_  
_Can't you see, can't you see?_

_You've seen this all before_  
_Life left on the shore_  
_We're smiling all the same_  
_You sail away again_

_I'm there in the water_  
_Still looking for ya_  
_I'm there in the water_  
_Can't you see, can't you see?_

_Oh yeah_  
_I'm dead in the water_  
_Still looking for ya_  
_I'm dead in the water_  
_Can't you see, can't you see?_

_I'm dead in the water_  
_Still looking for ya_  
_I'm dead in the water_  
_Can't you see, can't you see?_

There is silence when I finish singing until, all of a sudden, the room bursts into applause and I am lifted into the air. I am on a high but there is worry deep in the pit of my stomach. God help me with what comes next.

***Time Skip to home***

I am sitting at the large oak desk in my new house, doing homework when I hear a buzz to say that someone is at the gate. I press a button to speak to them.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hey Tris, it's Four. We need to talk."


	4. Love At First Sound

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you all for such nice reviews - you are too kind :D Hope you enjoy the chapter! xx**

Tris POV

Why does Four want to talk to me alone? The same question tumbles through my head as I jog down the stairs to let him in. After he comes through the gate, we walk hand in hand and we are so comfortable with each other that we don't feel the need to speak. He lets go of my hand when I turn to close the front door behind us and we walk towards the living room with him in front. We sit on the love seat and he takes one of my hands in the both of his.

"Tris, you need to know something. I have loved you since the day that I first heard you voice and since I met you I just can't let you go. I love you Tris and I need to know if you feel the same way." Four is blushing and stares at our hands in twined together, never once raising his gaze.

"Four. I like you as we'll but I don't want you to risk having no secrets and no privacy because you are with me. I don't want to be the one to take that away."

"I couldn't care less." He rises slightly from his seat and kisses me, full on the lips. I can feel his love wrapping round me as I stroke my hands through his soft hair.

We only separate when we are both desperate for air and I lean against his side with his arm round my shoulders.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" I ask him.

"We'll find a way. Don't you worry, that's my job." He grins as he says the last part. I smile too and can't believe how lucky I am.

I see the time and we part ways with a gentle kiss that is full of desire.

I can't seem to wipe the grin off my face as I get changed into some boxer shorts and a tank top with my hair in a long plait that reaches halfway down my back. _Four. _I don't know what I did to deserve being loved by someone like him, but I thank God for him as I climb into my lonely bed.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it and I'm sorry that it's so short, I'm really tired with school and my job. Love you guys xx**


	5. Mystery Man

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am SUPER happy because I just won a competition that I was really scared for, but I came first place! Enjoy the chapter xx**

Tris POV

I wake up to Breakeven by The Script and I let it play while I get dressed in hot pink skinny jeans with a black crop top and leather combat boots. My grin from last night is still imprinted on my face while I apply minimal makeup and make my way downstairs to get a bagel and jump in my car to go to school.

As soon as I arrive, I am am used by Christina and a girl that I met yesterday who I think is called Marlene.

"So, spill! What happened yesterday with Four? We need details Tris!" Christina and Marlene say this almost in unison.

"Nothing happened. He came over and we talked. How do know anyway?"

"You're lying! You are blushing! What happened!" Christina's brains are gonna burst through her skull soon because her massive smile is taking up all the room.

I ignore them and walk to class, knowing that they are absolutely brimming with excitement and I know that I will get no peace at break until I tell them every detail of what happened last night. Oh well, l guess they will go home disappointed.

Four POV

I can't believe that _I _kissed _Tris__. _If there is a luckier man in the world, and a braver one, then tell the to give me a call or drop by my house.

I shove on some clean jeans and a dark blue shirt and take my car to school. I would of talked to Tris but she has been taken over by Chris and Marlene. My heart warms from just looking at her simple beauty. What did a guy like me ever do? When I walk into class, I find Tris and walk over to her desk and take the seat next to her. She smiles at me and my heart leaps into my throat.

"Well hello there Mr. Eaton." She says smiling, her head resting on her clasped hands.

"Hello to you Miss. Prior. I suppose you slept well?" I try not to smile and I fail without a doubt.

She manages to keep a straight face as she replies with, "I slept very well thank you. What about you? Have good dreams?" She breaks into a grin in the last sentence.

"Very good." I lean into her, grinning, and give her a soft kiss.

Tris POV

He is so sweet and with him sitting next to me, I find it hard to concentrate on my work. Naturally this does not go well with the teacher and I receive a warning. I blush and look down to my notebook and surprisingly, I manage to finish all the work.

We walk hand in hand to my locker, our hands slightly swinging in between us and it makes me smile. He puts his arm around my waist and kisses the top of my head as we near my locker. I open it to find a single red rose with a note that reads;

_Good morning lovely ;)_

I look to Four smiling. But he says it's not from him. We both turn to face blinding flashes.


	6. More Than One Reveal?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you all for such nice reviews and a special shout to fangirl46 for your lovely comment, I'm touched :) this is the first time I have started in Four's POV. Hope you all enjoy xx**

Four POV

I can't see because of the constant bright lights that are flashing in my face. I turn to Tris and I can see the shocked and surprised expression that is frozen on her features. They found us. The paparazzi. Bye bye, privacy.

My brain begins to work and I wrap my arm around her waist and we run to her car. I climb into the passenger seat as she starts the engine. We drive away, to end up at her house.

"Sorry, I panicked and didn't know where else to go. Would you like to come in?" She blushes, laying her head on my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head and we walk together, my arm around her and she mirrors me. I honestly do not know what I did to deserve her but I am glad that she is mine, and I am hers.

Tris POV

Even with all the flashes I can see one face that stands out, _Peter_. His name alone makes my blood chill. He has hated me ever since I said that I didn't like him and wouldn't go out with him. I think that he saw me and Four together and told the media. That bastard. I feel Four wrap his arm around me and we run for my car. I don't know where to go and so I just drive home. I forgot to even ask Four where we should go, I was panicking that much!

"Sorry, I panicked and didn't know where else to go. Would you like to come in?" We are leaning against the hood of my car with my head on his shoulder and his arm secure around my waist. He kisses the top of my head and I take that as a yes. We walk together in blissful peace - for now - a mirror image. I can feel his love for me spread from his arm, wrapping around my whole being. We left just before lunch and so I make us bagels with cream cheese and two glasses of Pepsi. Our conversation is little but we are happy with the silence that finds it home as we eat.

We sit on the couch together, cuddled in each other's arms. Simply talking, laughing and yes, a few kisses. We are happy, content, and full of love and adoration for each other. I can see it on Fours eyes that he loves me more than anything else in the world and in this moment, I know that nothing will ever come between us.

"So Four, tell me something that no-one else knows about you." I challenge him with a sly grin.

"Hmm, let me see. Well, only five other people know this but you need to know too. My real name isn't Four, you probably guessed that. My proper name is Tobias Eaton. I am called Four because that is how old I was when my mother abandoned me, leaving me with my father who's favourite pastime was to either whip me with his belt, or lock me up in a small cupboard with no food or water and I would be there for 2-3 days at a time. I know it's not pleasant but you need to know. If you don't want to be with me anymore then I understand." He refuses to look at me so I put my hand on his cheek and pull his lips to mine in a soft kiss that shows how much I love him and how much I will always love him. The past is the past and we need to focus on the now, and how important he is to me.

He smiles and we kiss again, but this time with more passion. I pull him upright and straddle him. Our mouths open against each other. I think about two things; I can't believe how lucky I am right now and, thank god I live alone. We draw apart grinning, and we share just one soft, gentle, sweet kiss.

I check my watch from around Tobias' neck and see how late it is, we have been here longer than I thought.

"Hey, do you want to stay over, it's late and we could order a pizza and watch a film together in my room. I have clothes because my mum is a designer and so we have pieces from all her collections. So, what do you say?"

"I can't think of anything more perfect, what do you want to watch?" He is so good to me.

"How about something like Divergent? It's really good and I think you'll like it." We order a stuffed crust pizza and when it arrives, we cuddle up together with one of his arms around my waist and my head on his chest as he leans on the headrest of my bed. It's moments like this that will be imprinted into my heart and brain forever. It's moments like this that make me happy to be alive.

the movie is really good but I find that I can't finish it and fall asleep in the comfort of Tobias' arms.


	7. I Love You

**A/N: Hey guys. So to the guest who reviewed saying that it went too fast. This is my story and it will go as fast as I want it and I know what is going to happen and I would like it if you would stay out of it. Fan fiction is stories that are FICTION and this is my version! Sorry for the rant but I get annoyed at things like this.**

Tris POV

***Two Weeks Later***

I can't shake the feeling that I know Tobias from somewhere. Problem is, I don't know where. My past is a thing that I don't like to dwell on and so the memories have gone fuzzy. But his smell, his smile, his face, it all reminds me of a boy that I knew years ago. His name was Tobias but I thought that he died in a car crash alongside his mother. I wish that I knew where his face came from. My dear Tobias is long gone, but my Tobias now, I don't know.

_~Flashback~_

_Two small children sit on a garden swing, close together and holding hands. There is one boy and one girl, the boy seems older. They gently go backwards and forwards as they talk in hushed voices._

_"I'm sorry Beatrice but I need to go. I have no other choice. I promise to wait for you, I love you." The young boy gets up and walks away, never looking back to the girl he leaves in tears._

I close my eyes hard and shake my head, as if the movement will bet rid of the memories. It doesn't. I press the button on my phone, the clock reads that I'm gonna be late for my first proper date with Tobias and I can't let that happen already! I run upstairs and find the perfect outfit; a bright pink peplum top, a black cardigan, black skinny jeans and some pink vans to match. As for my hair; a waterfall braid on each side, secured with a bronze flower clasp and I curl the ends. I keep my makeup simple with some winged eyeliner, mascara and some pale pink lip gloss. The finishing touch is a small silver necklace with a 4 on it that hangs lightly on my collarbone.

I see that I am just in time so I jump in my car to meet Tobias in the restaurant, I key in the address that he texted me to my Tom-Tom and pull out of the driveway. The roads are quiet and so I make it there with 2 minutes to spare. I walk in and see him in a quiet corner at a table for two, I also see _all_ of the girls - dates or not - looking at him. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

He stands up and pulls out my chair for me to sit down. I smile, blush and look at the floor, but not before I see the massive grin on his face at my embarrassment. When he sits down he takes my hand across the table and I let him speak first,

"Hey, I think we need to talk. It's nothing bad, if anything it's good, but I feel like I know you from somewhere. Something in the far away past. A distant memory. What about you?" He looks straight into my eyes as he says this and I can't break his gaze.

"I have to say that just this evening I was thinking the same thing. I don't know, how about this, we play questions to see if we can work this whole thing out."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll go first. Where did you grow up?" He smiles at me and my heart melts.

"Hmmm, let me see now. I grew up in New York City. What are your parents like?" I challenge with a sly half-smile.

We continue like this through a glorious dinner of pasta bolognese and a scrumptious dessert of the best ever sticky toffee pudding with custard. By the time we are finished eating, I don't think I can eat anything for the next two days at least. The mystery continues but we agree to continue tomorrow. Thankfully tomorrow is Saturday and we have agreed to go out all day, even if it risks the paparazzi knowing about us. He promises that if they do, he doesn't care. This is why I love him; he's selfless, kind, honest, brave and smart. Even though he won't admit it to anyone. Anyone except me, he says that he is still working on kind but I disagree verbally every single time he voices his opinions. Then he makes a joke about me being headstrong and I slap him across the arm. We are happy, and there is nothing more that I can ask for.

Tobias POV

Tris is to familiar for it to be a coincidence. She reminds me of a childhood friend. I can't for the life of me remember who though. I try and remember as I get ready for my first date with Tris. I wipe my sweaty palms on a towel and try not to let the nerves get the better of me. I jump on my motorbike and drive to the new restaurant where I said I would meet Tris. The meal is already ordered and this is going to be perfect. I straighten my shirt and walk in.

"Hello there, have you booked with us this evening?" A tall girl with jet black hair smiles just a little too widely as she waits for my reply.

"Yes, table for two. Eaton." I try not to engage in conversation with this mystery girl. She leads me to a table, obviously miffed that I am waiting for someone else.

As soon as she walks in, I can't take my eyes off her. She is beautiful, radiant. Mine. As she walks over I rise from my seat to pull out hers for her. She blushes and looks down, it makes me smile to see how she is not used to compliments or people doing things for her. She is perfect but she wont let herself see it. I love her so much.

When I am sitting once again, I take her hand and begin talking, "Hey, I think we need to talk. It's nothing bad, if anything it's good, but I feel like I know you from somewhere. Something in the far away past. A distant memory. What about you?" I stare straight into her eyes, to see her reaction.

"I have to say that just this evening I was thinking the same thing. I don't know, how about this, we play questions to see if we can work this whole thing out."

We ask each other a multitude of questions until we are both finished eating and it is time for this beautiful moment to end. We are going to see each other all day tomorrow, but tomorrow is too far away.


	8. A Single Red Rose

**A/N: Het everyone - sorry for not updating sooner but its my last week of school tomorrow and everything has been hectic! On a brighter note, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY IN TWO DAYS! Sooo excited. ** **Enjoy peoples xx**

Tris POV

I lie alone on top of my bed, my thoughts racing. Tobias is too familiar for this to be a coincidence. I know him, I'm sure of it. I think that he is Tobias Eaton, from my childhood. The only one to ever understand me, the only one to ever listen to me. It has to be him. His face hasn't changed much and he is still just as kind behind the hard exterior that everyone else sees. I knew I loved him, and he left me, but he left me because of Marcus. That mean that he was unfortunate enough to have to call that thing Dad. Hurt fills my chest and I pull out my phone.

_Tris: Hey babe, I've been thinking about something. Is it OK if I talk to you tomorrow, in private? Nothing bad :) love you x_

His reply is almost instant.

_Tobias: Yeah that's fine, anything wrong? Love you more ;) x_

I put my phone on my bedside table and fall asleep soon after, still on top of the covers and fully dressed.

***The next day***

When I wake up, my head is fuzzy until I remember the events of last night. I get up and showered while one of my Paramore CD's plays in the background. I get dressed into some tan skinny jeans and a royal blue vast that flows down my slim torso. I shove on some blue vans and grab a muffin before I head out into the bright sunshine. At my gate, there is probably about 50 cameras and I don't even know how many screaming fans. I slip around the side of my house and jump into my car, little do they know, my garage has a back door and I drive to school with no other issues.

Christina runs up to me full pelt and envelopes me in a hug, she shouts into my ear, "OH MY GOD, TELL ME EVERYTHING, WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? SPILL!"

I start to gasp for air and she finally lets go of me. Jeez, that girl is strong. "Well, nothing major happened but there is something I need to talk to you about but I need to talk to Four first."

"Uh, OK? I won't forget!" She points at me then walks away with a smile.

I walk to my locker on my own to find Four leaning against my locker, looking down. I follow his eyeliner and gasp slightly, in his hands is a single red rose. I quicken my pace and duck so that he can see me, but I don't let him get that far. I give him a soft kiss and he opens his eyes and he sees me standing there. A grin spreads across his gorgeous features and his eyes light up, full of love.

"Hey. I got this for you because you need to know the you are the most beautiful person I have ever met and when I passed by this, I thought of you and had to buy it."

I kiss him once again, unable to talk because there is a massive lump in my throat. My heart aches and I know that I will never love anyone but Tobias.

"Wow, it's beautiful Four, I love it. I love you." His face makes my heart stop, there is such pure joy and passion and love in his eyes. silently, we walk to gather to out first class.

**A/N: Sorry that this is really short but it's a bit of a filler because I am going out soon. If anyone has some good ideas be sure to say so in a review or PM me :) sorry and love you all xx**


	9. I Love Him

**A/N: Hey everybody. Really sorry that I haven't been on and updated in AGES but it was my birthday, then the end of the school term (ugh, tests), then my family went on holiday, then I got I'll while on holiday, I got home from holiday today and there was NO INTERNET! I'm surprised that I am still alive with no fandom pages on Facebook! Really happy though because my relatives from America have finally returned to Britain after six years of not seeing them and I had dinner with them :) enough from me, enjoy! xx**

Tobias POV

She finds me standing against her locker with the red rose that I bought for her, just this morning, in my hands, I am looking down at it. I have made a mistake, taking her this, I'm going too fast, too soon. It's too late now. I can hear Christina before I can see Christina but she is talking to Tris because I can just hear her soft voice. It is like velvet to my ears. I still don't look up.

Soft lips touch mine and I breathe in through my nose, but then I relax, _Tris_, my eyes open as we pull apart and I am greeted by her bright eyes. God, I love her so much. I am now not so sure is the rose was a mistake or not. Time to find out. I am the first one to say anything.

"Hey. I got this for you because you need to know you are the most beautiful person I have ever met and when I passed by this, I thought of you and had to buy it." The lump in my throat is too big to say any more.

She looks as if she is about to cry, she says nothing and she feels she doesn't need to. Instead, she stands on her tiptoes, so that her forehead meets mine, and leans in to give me another kiss. It is soft and gentle. My heart explodes inside my chest with pure lobe for this amazing person in front of me. She pulls away all but too soon and smiles when I slide mybottom lip into a pout. She is the first one to say anything.

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about. There is just something I want to speak about that has been annoying me for a small while. Don't worry, you're not in trouble. This is only to make is," she pauses to lace her fingers through mine but she never breaks her eye contact with me, "stronger.". I smile at her words and she blushes. She walks round me and with our interlocked fingers pull me to follow her.

Tris POV

I pull Tobias round bends in the corridors until we reach a back exit of the school. As we are walking to my car, he spots a black van with people inside.

"Shit, Tris it's the paps. Where's your car? We need to run.". He makes an attempt to hide me from their view and I point to my car. We slowly make our way over and try to not draw attention to ourselves. Of course, our efforts are useless and one of the men holding a camera spots my blonde hair and shouts to his friends while pointing at me. That's when Tobias and I begin to sprint to my car. I barely manage to get my seatbelt on and drive away before they are on top of us.

I have to take a bit of a detour, but eventually I manage to lose the black van behind me and I take Tobias to a city park. He looks confused but says nothing as we get put of the car. His arm fonds its way around my waist and we walk to a secluded spot by a lake that I found when o was walking her a couple of days ago. Like the gentleman that Tobias is, he spreads out his coat on the grass and we sit with his back against a tree and I am in between his legs and leaning against his cheat. His arms are around me and his hands rest on my stomach.

"Listen Tobias. This is nothing bad bit I have has this, nagging, feeling for a while now and I feel that I need to speak about it with you. You remind me of someone from my childhood. He was my beat friend when we were 8 but he moved away and I haven't spoken to him in almost 7 years. The strange part is; he was called Tobias, he looked like a younger you, and he was caring like you. But if it wasn't you all those years ago, that didn't matter. I still love you, no matter what happens. What's my real name?" I fidget with his fingers and refuse to look up.

It is so quiet that I can barely hear it the first time. Then he whispers it in my ear, "Beatrice.". I break put into a huge from and twist so that my lips meet his. I can feel his smile too and my chest swells with love. I found him, I found Tobias. I knew he would find me and I found him, I trusted him and I never had a doubt in my mind.

We don't move for the rest of the day, simply talking to each other. And its perfect, because we have each other, forever. Nothing, even distance could break the love that I have for Tobias and Tobias has for me.

**A/N: Sorry that it is quite short but I have work today and so I don'tt have time to make it longer. In return I will update again tonight. I really need ideas for how the story should go so if you have any thoughts, don't be afraid to say in a review or feel free to PM me (that wasn't meant to rhyme ;) ) love you all xx**


	10. Raining

**A/N: Hey there everyone. I really don't know what to with the story now so it will probably drag out. I am going to start a Divergent story based on a novel called Hashtag Love that is really good so please tell me if you would read it. Thanks and enjoy xx**

Tris POV

I talk to Tobias for the rest of the day and I think that I eventually fall asleep while I am leaning on his chest because I can feel his strong arms snake under my knees and around my upper back. My head is on his shoulder as he gently carries me to my car. I am laced gently on the passenger seat as he finds my keys in the pocket of my denim jacket. The seatbelt is secured around me and the passenger door shuts with a click. He climbs in beside me and drives away. I am too tired to open my eyes and so I let him drive me home. I am taken to the back entrance thankfully because I have a feeling that there was fans outside the main gates. Tobias carefully carries me inside and the next thing I know, I am on my soft bed and his even softer lips gently touch my forehead. His fingers carefully brush some hair behind my ear and the door shuts quietly.

Tobias POV

There is silence all around me and it gives me time to think as I sit on Tris' large couch. I think about how lucky I am, I found her, I found Beatrice. I never thought I would meet her as a famous pop star who still loves me too. Then I realise, I am scared. I am absolutely terrified that I may turn into my father in the future. If we ever have children, I could turn into Marcus. The supposed perfect president with the unknown son who keeps to the shadows. No, I can't let myself even think such thoughts.

I begin to panic and I know the problem is that I need Tris. I need her next to me. I make my way upstairs and quietly open the door to her bedroom, she is sound asleep on top of the covers. She looks so much younger in her sleep and yet still just as beautiful with all her features peaceful. I lie down next to her and she cuddles up to my chest, not even aware of her actions. It is so simple and yet it makes me smile still, because it shows just how much she needs me too. Even if she doesn't know it. My arms go round her waist and upper back and I feel myself drifting away too with the only woman I could ever love in the circle of my arms.

***Time skip to next day***

Tris POV

I wake up with a pair of strong arms around me and my eyes open to dark fabric, I lift my head to see the younger version on Tobias. My movement, though small, makes him begin to stir and his eyes meet mine.

"Why, good morning sir." I smile at his as he yawns, more sleep is obvious ply on his mind.

"Good morning to you too. Any plans for this fine morning? Is it Saturday." He gives me a cheeky grin.

"Actually, no. I didn't know you were still here, so, what would you like to do?"

"Honestly? Just lie here and not move. I have a feeling that Christina wouldn't be too happy about that though. What it, we invite over our friends and have a movie day?" I peek over his shoulder too see they grey clouds and rain that is outside.

"Sounds perfect. I'll text the girls and you text the guys?"

**A/N: Hey sorry that this is short but I want the movie day to be its own chapter. Hope you guts liked it. Lucky you's, getting two chapters in one day ;)! Try and update tomorrow but I am working mornings until Friday xx**


	11. Movies and Cake

**A/N: Hi there :) so excited because I am going to see The Fault In Our Stars tomorrow even though I know that I am going to end up crying like a baby! Anyone else seen it or read the book or both xx**

Tris POV

The replies to my text come almost instantly. Everyone is up for it and Tobias says that all the guys are coming too. That makes 9 of us; Me, Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna and Lynn.

Tobias says his farewells and walks to the end of the street so that he can change and bring some snacks. I quickly shower and get changed into some shorts with tights and a red pullover that is too big with a black vest underneath. I slip on my Uggs just in time for the doorbell to ring. I quickly shove my now dry hair into a messy bun as I jog down the stairs. I open the back door to find everyone except Tobias shoved into the small dry space created by the roof overhang.

i pile everyone inside to get a text from Tobias; _Gonna grab some snacks from the supermarket. What does everyone want? See you soon xx_

Thanks to Uriah, the list consists of about 90% cake. I roll my eyes at him as I press send. A smile on my face. I show everyone to the game room which has a bigger TV than the living room. There is a few couches, a couple of love seats and plenty of bean bags. Uriah belly flops one of the bean bags, dragging Marlene with him. The rest of us collapse in fits of laughter with the expression of extreme pain on Uriah's face mixed with the surprise evident in Marlene's eyes.

Just then the door rings and I go to rescue Tobias from the downpour. He carries two big shopping bags in his hands and I quickly kiss him while no-one is watching. He groans as I pull away but follows me upstairs to be with everyone else. We sit together on the last love seat and the discussion of what movie to watch first begins.

Eventually we all agree to start off with a new film that just came out, Divergent. It is about a future where the whole city is divided in it groups called factions. They work together in harmony until one tries to take over. It was very good but I soon fall asleep after we started The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones.

Tobias POV

Before our friends arrive, I go home to get changed into fresh clothes and grab the all important movie snacks. I quickly text Tris asking what everyone wants. I smile when the reply consists of mainly chocolate cake. Uriah. The drive to the supermarket is short and I make it back to Tris' house fairly quickly.

When she opens the door she smiles because I am quite wet thanks to the now heavy rain and she leans in to kiss me softly, the only contact is our mouths because I assume she doesn't want to get wet too. I am so tempted just to pull her into a hug but the shopping bags are fairly heavy. She guides me upstairs and I see Uriah's face light up when he sees the cake through the thin plastic of the shopping bags.

I sat down with Tris on the last remaining love seat and the film begins. I notice that not long into the second film, Tris' breathing slows down and her muscles relax. She is sleeping.


	12. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: Hey there everyone! The Fault In Our Stars was sooooo good but also sooooo sad. Tell me in a review or a PM what bit you liked the most, film or book. I am also very sorry because I haven't updated in ages! I was busy and have barely sat down, so here is the next chapter while I have a chance xx**

Tris POV

I wake up on the warm circle of Tobias' arms once again. Hmmm, I could get used to this. Then I blush tomato red at the thought. I may seem confident enough on the outside, but on the inside, I am a train wreck most of the time. Dependent on the situation, this is a good or bad thing. Anytime with Tobias, is definitely good.

Trying not to wake him, I snake my way out his arms and make my way to the kitchen. I pick my way across the floor because it seems to be that only me and Tobias managed to stay on a chair, but at least everyone kept their clothes on. I step over Uriah's head and close the kitchen door with a soft click. Of course Uriah was closest to the kitchen. I open up the cupboards and the fridge and take out everything that I need for a big cooked breakfast. I have; pork sausages, lorne sausages, bacon, "tattie" scones **(A/N: If you have never had them, try them. They are potato scones and mega nice!)**, mushrooms, baked beans, and eggs.

I would normally sing as I cook but I don't want to wake anyone up quite yet, so I keep my mouth shut. Once the food is all cooked and on the table, I smile. Then the two pots in my hands seem to feel a magnetic connection and bang together. Then I run for my life with a sleepy, angry Uriah chasing after me. I slam my bedroom door closed and I have to really push to keep him out. My laughter is uncontrollable as I slide down, Uriah having finally realised that the food on offer is not buffet and if he wants any then he better hurry up and grab a plate. I change into some pastel pink shorts with a white and pink tie dye crop top and make my way silently down the stairs. Their conversation is loud so they don't hear me as I tiptoe. My first destination is the living room to make sure that everything was turned off properly. I jump at a small snuffling sound from behind me. I slowly turn but instantly relax as I see that it is Tobias, having fallen asleep once again. I brush his hair off his face and kiss his forehead. The contact, though small and light, is enough to wake him up. He smiles as soon as he sees me and pulls me into him. We sit side by side with my head on his shoulder and my arms around his waist.

"Hey Tobias, could I ask you a favour?" I whisper, not wanting anyone to know that I have returned.

"Yeah. Shoot."

"Well, I was thinking about how you are good with computers and technical equipment and I was hoping that maybe you could teach me how to produce some of my own music. I thought that it could be our special project." I smile as I say the last sentence. I love the idea of me getting to work with Tobias. "You could be my instructor."

He smiles too so I'm hoping for the best.

"I'd love too. How about you come over to mine this afternoon and we can get started?"

"Sounds perfect." I lean in and kiss him, his arms snake round my waist and before I know it, I'm straddling him and then there is a cough from the doorway.

"Um, hi Mum."


	13. Sorry

**A/N: Hi there. I'm very sorry but I honestly don't know what to do with my story anymore. I have no ideas and I apologise for leaving it at such a cliffhanger. I just want to say thank you to TrueDivergentFan and maggiescousin for leaving such nice reviews. If I ever get some inspiration then I will make a new chapter but for now, this story is on pause. Gonna miss you guys xx**


End file.
